GTS Solid Steel Series (2018)
GTS Solid Steel Series 2018 was a professional wrestling pay per-view, promoted by GTS. This event is a parody of Survivor Series. This event is held at pre-show on November 12, 2018 and main show on from November 14, 2018 to November 17, 2018. Storylines On SuckaSlam, Grim defeated James Ellsworth to retain his YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion. During the Tower of Terror by Gamemaster, Kurt Bale helped Grim to win few stages. After defeating Freddy Crooger with the help of Kurt Bale, Bale kicked a low blow to Grim and superkicked him and challenged him for YouTube title, turning heel in this process. Next day, Grim refused to give a title shot. On several days, brawl between Grim and Bale continues, but still Grim never gave a shot. Grim organize a Clown Duel tournament to determine the no.1 chickentender for the YouTube title, which was won by Culo The Clown. When Grim and Culo standing as face to face, Culo unmasked and revealed as Kurt Bale and Bale attacked Grim. But Grim still never gave a title shot. On the following episode, Bale reached Grim's house and destroying his 3000 toys. This see Grim cried and gave him a shot in a last man standing match. On next day, Grim broke Bale's rear window car and red light for his revenge. Last day before their match when Bale was tried to break Grim's truck, but was stopped by Grim, but Bale superkick him. During the match between GTS Champion Jimmy Rave and returning Freddy Flamingo IV for the title, Lance Scaper cashed in his Food in the Fridge briefcase and subsequently pinned Rave to win his second GTS Champion. On following episode in security camera, when Slenderdick kidnapping Mikey, Lance came and attacked Slender and save Mikey. During the match between Lance and Jimmy Rave for GTS title, Slenderdick interfered and attacked Lance before he was saved by Mikey. On following episode, when Slender and Lance face each other, Lance was attacked by returning Big Mike. Slenderdick defeated Onslaught to become no.1 chickentender for GTS title. Mike Swanson declared himself as the new GTS Intercontinental Champion after Duhop bring back all titles from Gamemaster. On next day, Jimmy Controversy defeated Swamson to win his second Intercontinental Champion. On the following episode, Jimmy was stripped the title by Grim due to his forgot that the real champion was Stone Cold Steve Urkel. Next day, Urkel defends his IC title in a lucha rules match. Lucha La Rassa won the match to become IC Champion. On Clown Duel, Jimmy won the match by disqualification after he was attacked by Nickelwise The Klown. On following episode, La Rassa successfully defends his title by defeating Stone Cold Sreve Urkel. Before the match La Rassa locked Jimmy to prevent for challenging him for IC title. The match between La Rassa and Jimmy for IC title was organised by Grim. On Halloween special match, Trick or Treat, Tony Chini pinned Joe Wolf and taken the paper that he will be the no.1 chickentender for GTS United States Championship if he would defeated the chosen opponent. He chosen Francesca's dad Justice De Deville. But he lost the match after he was slapped by his girlfriend Francesca Chini. On following episode, Hollywood Hooligan became no.1 chickentender for US title by winning the multiman match. Before the match between Hooligan and US champion Gabby Gilbert, Chini interfere and wanted to challenge for US title. Then Grim makes the match in triple threat, where Chini won the match to become first US champion. On next episode, Hooligan attacked Chini outside the warehouse. On next episode, Chini attacked Hooligan. The match between Chini and Hooligan for US title was organised. Michael Myers stole all titles of GTS during the matches. For the safety, all GTS wrestlers were gone to backyard. But Myers also came and attacked everybody and killed The Lunatic Ginge. Then gamemaster organised a stages that if they finish the stages, they will safe or else, the channel is belongs to gamemaster. GTS wrestlers hardworkingly winning 9 stages. Then 10th stage will be organised in Solid Steel Series, where team gamemaster face team GTS in a 5 on 5 elimination match. But Jay Kirby and Shemar lost to Blaxstrom with winner's team will add one member in solid steel series elimination match. So 5 on 6 match will occur. Results 15 Man Solid Steel Elimination orders (Brackets: eliminated by): '''Hollywood Hooligan (Jake Cage), Shemar (Tony Chini), Tony Chini (Carpet Muncher), Carpet Muncher (Blaxstrom), Onslaught (Johnny Chill), Johnny Chill (Adam Bizarre), Adam Bizarre (Hitman Jones), Hitman Jones (Henry O Goodwill), Henry O Goodwill (Brian Cuso), Brian Cuso (No Dice), No Dice (Tristan Balmer), Tristan Balmer (Oliver Clothesoff), Jake Cage (Oliver Clothesoff) and Oliver Clothesoff (Blaxstrom). '''Date: November 14th to 17th Theme: Air By No Wyld Ft. KAMAU & Wynne Survivor Series Order Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:GTS Show Category:Pete Corvus Show Category:Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champions Category:PCS YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:Template documentation Category:HWC Champions Category:Loser Belt Losers Category:Ireland Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:Female characters Category:Male Characters Category:Masked Characters